


Love For Llamas

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [162]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Established Martin Crieff/Molly Hooper, F/M, Happy Molly Hooper, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Llamas, Molly's Past, POV Molly Hooper, Surprised Molly Hooper, Surprises, Thoughtful Martin Crieff, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly gets a pleasant surprise from Martin that salvages what had, so far, been a rather disappointing birthday weekend.





	Love For Llamas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethanamide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanamide/gifts).



> So the ship is a bit cracky, and there is a llama, but I'm afraid it's not a cracky fic as a whole, **Ethanamide**. But I hope it helps you feel better at least a little! This is also an answer for Day 1 of MHAW Week Fall 2018 (" _Touch_ ").

It wasn’t very often Molly had seen Martin so...excited. He was nearly giddy as a schoolboy as he brought her into the flight hangar. “Martin, really, what is this all about?” she asked, turning to her boyfriend.

“You said you wanted to see one, but when we went to the zoo in London their enclosure was closed. Well, I found out why. We’re taking them to New York to go to a special enclosure there since the one in London is being fixed.”

Molly stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Martin with wide eyes. “ _You have the llamas?!?!_ ” she asked, her voice more highly pitched than usual, due to her own excitement. Now she could see why Martin looked so giddy.

Martin nodded. “And they have to be fed. Arthur is taking care of it, but they’re calmer when they’re being fed and you can pet one of them.”

“Oh, this is the best birthday surprise ever!” she said, leaning over to hug him. It wasn’t often that they got to spend time together; a lot of their relationship was long distance, but she never overlooked the opportunity to hug or kiss Martin, even if it embarrassed him somewhat. Normally she was good about not doing it in public too often, but this was an occasion that warranted a hug no matter who saw, and it certainly salvaged the weekend that had been caused by the zoo enclosure being closed and Martin being called away for a last minute flight.

He knew why that particular exhibit was so special to her. Her father had said llamas were among the most interesting of God’s creatures, and when he had been healthy there had been many trips into London to go to the zoo and watch them. Always a trip to see them, but sometimes other animals as well. And then there’d be dinner at a chippy and maybe an ice lolly if it was hot enough, or a cup of cocoa if it was cold. She’d cherished those times with her father and avoided the zoo again until she met Martin and heard about some of the animals he’d dealt with on the airline and he mentioned he’d never seen a llama. That had clinched it, and it had become a birthday tradition, regardless of who’s birthday it was, to go to a zoo and see the llamas. She’d gone to a few different zoos in the years they were dating and it had always been special.

But she had never gotten to touch one before. Her father would be so envious.

Arthur gave her a smile as she got closer and he nodded to one of the llamas just mere feet to his side. She got closer and reached over, stroking it the way she stroked Toby, a wide delighted smile on her face. Then she stepped back when Martin touched her shoulder and they moved aside.

He pulled a small box out of his coat pocket and handed it to her. It was wrapped in festive birthday wrap and was definitely larger than a ring, and she was curious as to what it was. Once she got it open she gasped at the gold llama necklace inside, with a yellow stone for the eye. “I know you can’t wear it at work, but when you do, you’ll think of me?” he asked.

She leaned in and kissed him softly before pulling back and fingering the tiny llama charm and the gold chain. “Of course.” She handed him the box and he looked confused for a moment and then realized he wanted her to put the necklace on her. It took a few moments but once it was on she patted it against her chest and then beamed at him. “You have some time before you have to fly out, right?”

“Yeah,” he said.

She leaned in and pressed a kiss near his ear. “Then let’s make the most of it,” she said before taking his hand. She really did love this man with her whole, entire heart.


End file.
